From Hell
by Sprite89
Summary: Ianto and Jack after Countrycide.
1. Chapter 1

It was over. They were out of the hell that was Brecon Becons. Ianto was in the back of the SUV with Owen and Tosh. Owen in the middle, so he could take care of all of his teammates. Jack was driving at a normal rate and keeping an eye on his team at the same time.

Tosh was asleep against a pillow on the car door, Gwen was quietly trying to keep herself together in the front with Jack next to her, Owen was checking everybody, and Ianto was trying not to fall asleep on Owen.

"Hey, mate, try to rest yeah?" Owen told Ianto.

"Ianto just looked at him.  
"Are you in pain or feeling nauseous?" asked Owen.

"No, I just don't want to close my I do I keep seeing the blood and bodies." Ianto answered.

Owen sighed, "What'll make it better?"

"I, I don't know." Ianto said. He did know, but he was hiding the fact since he knew Owen would laugh at him.

"As your doctor I need to know what'll help you rest while we're traveling back." Owen said.

Ianto said, "A cuddle." before he remembered who he was talking to.

Owen looked at the younger man a minute before putting his arm around Ianto and pulling him close. Ianto tensed at this and groaned from the pain at the same time. Owen didn't move. Ianto slowly relaxed into Owen's side. Owen carefully moved his arm until it was fully around Ianto.

Soon the car pulled to a stop inside the carpark at the Hub.

"Everyone out! Owen take Gwen to the med bay to get fixed, then do Tosh. I'll take care of Ianto." Jack said.

Everyone moved, very slowly, out of the car.

Owen helped Gwen get to the med bay with Tosh quietly behind them. Jack took Ianto to the other, more quiet med bay that was hidden from view. Only Jack, Owen, and Ianto knew about it. It was only used for when Jack he had died and came back to life.

"Jack you don't have to do this." Ianto said.

"It's my job." Jack said back.

"Since when did you become a doctor?" Ianto asked with a smile.

"Oh, well you know. I picked up a few things here and there." Jack replied.

Ianto was quiet after that. Jack worked quickly and quietly. Ianto's ribs were bandaged up, his neck had a thin red line with just a little bandage over where the knife was going to start, and he had a nice little knot on his head from his head butt.

"Can I do home?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Sure, I'll take you." Jack said.

"I can manage." Ianto said.

"Yan, let me take you home. You've had a long day." Jack said.

Ianto sighed and walked to the carpark in defeat.

Ianto and Jack set out on their short journey to Ianto's flat over on the other side of town. Jack knew the way by heart. He had be going to Ianto's since the Lisa incident.

They got to Ianto's flat and both men got out of the car.

"You don't have to help me." Ianto said.

It's a habit." Jack replied.

"Please just let me be." Ianto said back. He was not in the mood to have Jack with him tonight.

"I'll stay on the couch...promise." Jack said.

Ianto sighed and let Jack be. he went into the bathroom to get a shower before going to sleep. He really didn't want to sleep because then the nightmares would come and then he'd be scared of going back to sleep. Ianto started the water and took off his clothes...very slowly. Once in the shower he stood under the water and let it wash away the day of dirt, blood, and sweat.

Meanwhile Jack was in the kitchen making a small meal of tuna and crackers. He waited for Ianto to come out of the shower. What Jack had really wanted to do was be in the shower with Ianto and help him. Just like he had done after Lisa and what Ianto had did for him after the fairy incident two weeks prior.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

An hour went by and Ianto still hadn't come out. Jack was concerned. He went to the bathroom and put his ear to the door. He heard water running, but nothing else. He knocked. Waited. Knocked again. Waited. Nothing. He tried the door knob and found the door unlocked. He opened the door and poked his head in. What he saw broke his heart.

Ianto was sitting on the floor of the shower stall legs out in from of him, arms limp at his side, and water running down his body. Jack walked in and sat down next to Ianto. he was out of the way of getting wet, but was still by Ianto.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

Ianto didn't say anything just shook his head and looked like he was about to cry. Jack shut the water off and got up. He carefully dried Ianto off and helped him re-wrap his ribs. Jack then guided Ianto to his bedroom. He helped Ianto into his track suit bottoms and while undershirt he wore to sleep in. All the while Ianto didn't say or do anything. Jack took it as a good sign.

After getting dressed Ianto looked at Jack. Jack stared back. Just from looking at Ianto Jack knew what he needed. He took the younger man into his arms. Iatno fit into Jack's arms like no one else Jack had ever held before. Ianto's head was on Jack's shoulder and he was breathing into Jack's neck.

"Oh sweetheart." was all Jack said. He only ever called Ianto sweetheart when they were doing this. Together as one.

Ianto had his arms loosely around Jack. He was comfortable in Jack's arms. He always was. Even after Lisa. Ianto wanted to cry, scream, and fight all at the same time because of what happened. He didn't know which one to do first.

"Sweetheart, lets get you in bed. Jack said starting to take his arms from around Ianto.

Ianto held Jack just a little tighter. The move hurt Ianto and he made a noise like a moan and squeak.

"You ok? Here just get into bed. I wont leave you." Jack said.

Ianto, sadly, let go of Jack and slowly got into bed. He sighed when he felt the warm feeling of being in bed. Ianto wasn't paying much attention when Jack got into bed with him. He only remembered Jack was with him when he felt the man's arms back around him. Ianto turned, very slowly, over so he was nestled into Jack's arms and Jack was holding him just so. Ianto sighed into Jack's neck. Jack smiled because it tickled.

"Time to sleep. We've had a hard couple of days." Jack said."I, I don't know if I can." Ianto said. He was almost in tears when Jack said he had to sleep.

Jack heard how upset Ianto was from what he had said. Jack slowly rubbed Ianto's back to comfort the man. Jack hadn't turned the light off next to the bed and he could see how young and scared he man was. Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head and kept soothing him.

"Oh sweetheart, it's ok. We'll all be ok. I've got you and no one will get you while I'm around." Jack said.

Ianto started to cry at that statement, "Why...why do you...care so much about me?"

"Because I'm suppose to take care of you and I didn't. Not when you were first with us, not before Lisa, and not when those people were going to kill you. I should've been with you." Jack replied.

Ianto cried harder. He never had anyone care about him so much. He held onto Jack harder because if he let go Jack would be gone. Jack kept trying to sooth Ianto the best way he knew how. he slowly weaved his fingers through Ianto's still damp hair and used his fingers to massage his scalp. It started to work. Ianto slowly calmed down and stop crying.

Jack kept at it until he felt Ianto stop hiccuping and his breath even out. Jack sighed. He knew what he had to do. Slowly Jack tried to get out of the grip Ianto had on him. Ianto moaned and held tighter. Jack sighed and stayed with Ianto. Jack fell asleep sometime in the early morning. He usually didn't sleep, but he had to once in awhile


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto woke up first. He slowly awoke because of the sun in his eyes. He felt someone next to him and opened his eyes to see the sleeping figure of Jack next to him. He remembered what happened, rose quickly, and was by the toilet by the time he through up. He had nothing in his stomach, so it was bile. He flushed the toilet just as Jack was coming in.

"You ok?" jack asked.

Ianto nodded, but that wasn't good because his head started to swim and he got dizzy. Luckily he was till sitting on the floor. Jack saw Ianto's look of dizziness and sat down next to him.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat." Jack said.

"I don't want to move." Ianto said and put his head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack sighed and let Ianto rest on his shoulder. He put his arm around the younger man. Ianto sighed with contentment. Finally Ianto sighed and moved away from Jack.

"You ready to eat?" jack asked.

"No meat." Ianto replied.

"No meat." Jack agreed with him.

The two men went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Ianto sat at the table while Jack looked through the cupboards.

"You don't have any food." Jack said.

"I know." Ianto answered.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Don't want to eat. Never hungry." Ianto said.

"We'll change that." Jack said and sat down next to the younger man.

Ianto nodded, but this time he didn't get dizzy.

"Here take these for the pain." Jack said and gave Ianto two pills.

Ianto dry swallowed the pills. The pain was leaving the moment he was done swallowing. He smiled and put his head on his arms.

"You should sleep." Jack said.

"Can't...nightmares." Ianto said.

"Come on. Bed. I'll stay with you." Jack said.

Ianto groaned and went with Jack into his bedroom. He got back into the unmade bed and sighed.

"Sleep, sweetheart. I'll be right here." Jack said. He started to softly stroked Ianto's hair.

Ianto relaxed into the touch and got more comfortable in his bed. Jack finally heard Ianto's soft breathing and knew the man was asleep. He quietly left the room to go on the computer to buy Ianto groceries online.

When Jack was finished he found Ianto leaning on the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked.

"Getting you food for your flat." Jack said and logged off the computer.

"Why?" Ianto asked.

"Because you need some food here." Jack replied back.

"I'm still tired." Ianto said.

"Go back to bed. I'll come with." Jack said getting up from his seat.

Ianto was in bed when Jack arrived. "Come stay with me?"

Jack nodded and got into bed with Ianto. He put his arm around him and held him. He instantly noticed that Ianto fell back asleep. He sighed and stayed with the younger man. He only left Ianto when the food was at the door and waiting to be put away.

Ianto came back out to find a late lunch was waiting for him.

"Jack you didn't have to do this." Ianto said.

"It was nothing." Jack said back.

Ianto sat down at the table and looked at all the food. He slowly took a plate and put some food on it. Jack sat down at the table and took some food for himself. They ate in silence. Jack watched Ianto pick at his food and take a bite every so often.

When Jack was done he took his plate to the sink and looked back at Ianto to see how he was doing.

"You almost done?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded his head and gave up his plate of barely eaten food. Jack took it from him and put the food into containers to be put in the fridge.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

"We can watch anything you want." Jack said.

Ianto sighed.

"Do you want to do anything?" Jack asked.

"I, I want to take...a bath." Ianto replied.

"Ok, I'll go get it ready. Be right back." Jack said.

"No. I'll do it myself." Ianto said.

"Ok, just call for me if you need anything." Jack said. He knew better then anything else to not get in Ianto's way when he wanted to do something.

Ianto was in the bathroom running water into the bath. He tested the water to make sure it was just right, then went to take his clothes off. He slowly got his clothes off and turned the water off. He sank into the water with a sigh. The hot water felt nice on his ribs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto stayed in the tub until the water ran cold. He unplugged the tub stopper and slowly got out of the tub. He dried off and went in his room to get clean clothes on. Ianto found Jack sitting on the bed when he walked in.

"Hey thought you might want me to help you wrap your ribs." Jack said.

"Thanks." Ianto replied and stood in front of Jack.

Jack quickly wrapped Ianto's ribs again and left the room to give Ianto privacy to get dressed. Ianto dressed and went into the living room.

"Jack...you don't have to stay. I'll be fine." Ianto said.

"Are you sure? The rift is quiet, so I don't have anything to do." Jack said.

"I'm sure. Go home." Ianto said back.

Jack quickly grabbed his coat and put it on. He turned to look at Ianto before he left. "If you need anything just call." Jack said and left.

Ianto sighed and looked around. he was already having second thoughts about Jack leaving. he sat down on the couch and thought of something to watch. He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels, but didn't find anything to watch. He turned the TV off.

Ianto went to the kitchen to see what he could eat. He found some canned food in the cabinet. He found his favorite, chicken noddle soup, so he decided he'd eat. Ianto waited in silence as the soup warmed. Finally at the temperature he desired he poured the soup into a bowl. Ianto ate the soup and cleaned the dished he had.

Thinking of what to do Ianto looked at the time: 10:42PM. _Well I guess I'll go to bed _he thought. Making sure all the doors and windows were locked Ianto got into bed. He turned the lights off and the room was in complete darkness. Ianto stared at the ceiling thinking about anything, but the cannibals. he turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

Two hours of lying in bed Ianto still wasn't asleep. He looked at the clock by his bed: 1:06AM. He sighed and got out of bed. Going around his room Ianto heard a noise. He stopped and waited. Nothing. Ianto shook his head to clear his head.

_Ianto you stupid sod. There are no cannibals here. Just calm down. Everything is alright._ Ianto told himself, but it didn't work. He was freaking out and he started to panic. He felt something wet on his face. Reaching up he felt tears on his face and knew that he was in need of help.

Ianto turned on the hall light to find his cell phone. Finally finding it he pressed speed dial to call Jack.

"Ianto what's wrong?" came Jack's voice over the phone.

"I...I..." was all Ianto said because he was panicing.

"Ok, I'll be right there. I'll stay on the phone the while time ok?" Jack said.

"Ok." came the soft reply from Ianto.

Jack talked to Ianto while driving to Ianto's flat. Jack ended the call once he found Ianto in his bedroom.

"Hey what happened?" Jack asked.

"I...heard a..n-noise and..." Ianto didn't finish the sentence because he started to sob.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm here. It's ok." Jack said taking Ianto into his arms.

Ianto calmed down after awhile. He was so tired from all the crying that all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm going to bed." Ianto said and pulled away from Jack.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jack asked.

Ianto stared at him.

"Ok, come on into bed you go." Jack said.

Ianto got comfortable in his bed while Jack pulled off his shoes and dress shirt. Ianto watched as Jack undressed. Once done, Jack got into bed with the younger man. He put his arm out and waited while Ianto got comfortable by his side.

"Night sweetheart." Jack said and kissed Ianto's head.

"Night." Ianto replied.

Jack rubbed up and down Ianto's back until he heard Ianto's soft snore. Jack fell into sleep not to long after Ianto.

It was going to be ok. Ianto would be fine. Life at Torchwood would continue.


	5. Author's note

Dear Readers,

Thank you for reading this story. I always enjoy seeing people reading my stories. If you want more stories please go to my livejournal where I have many OC stories.

As I thank you and also want you to be aware that chapter 4 was the end of the story. I do not have a chapter 5. I love that people are putting this story on their story alerts, but they isn't any new chapters coming. I know that the ending of chapter 4 leaves it open to more, but there is no more.

So once again thank you for reading and please look out for my next story. (hint it's not a Jack/Ianto story)

Sprite 89


End file.
